thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sen
Sen was a Player from Week 12 of The Reapers's Game. Appearance Sen is 17 year old with average height (5'7") and weight (148 ibs). He has black hair that fluffs up on top and blue eyes. He wears a black blazer with long sleeves that he occasionally rolls up. Underneath he wears a plain green shirt. Brown pants that he rolls up to his calves and brown boots finish off his outfit. He usually doesn't leave the house without his red side bag. Personality He's pretty hard working and while he doesn't think so he's a smart guy. He socializes well with others but needs to work on his confidence. Blood type A. He has a habit of wearing masks around others because it is much easier to deal with people when he can just nod and go with the flow. He isn't very confrontational outwardly but holds his differing opinions back because it would cause too much grief to fight. History Pre-Game He was born in Yokohama, Kanagawa but attended high school in Shibuya. He lived with both parents as an only child in an apartment complex in a suburb only a few minutes away from the harbor and spent most of his time either studying or sitting on the docks. Week 12 His entry fee for week 12 was the ability have silence which manifested via a constant buzzing in his ears. On day one he made a pact with a silent tall dude who's name he later found out was Tomohito. During day 2 his partner passed out really intensely and so Sen took the liberty of drawing silly pictures on his face. Later that night during a game of truth and dare he accidentally fell into doing a love live music video as Kotori and still hasn't been able to destroy the evidence. On the night of day 5 Sen pulled Tomo aside so they could talk in private and they spent the whole night getting to know each other better. On day 6 a harrier reaper by the name of D-Cal targeted them and Sen and Tomo were only able to make it out of the fight alive by pure luck. However, due to the fight and the injuries obtained during it, Sen went into the day 6 boss battle without full health and it wasn't enough to make it out alive. Relationships Tomohito Made a pack with him for week 12. Tomo is a pretty stoic guy but Sen has challenged himself with making this guy smile! In order to break the ice between them Sen took advantage of Tomo's unconsciousness by taking a black market and Takashi's artistic advice to vandalise his face with a moustache, monocle, cigar, open eyes on his closed ones and more. Upon waking up Tomo remained oblivious to the markings on his face until after the boss battle and when he found out he tried to exact revenge on his partner (key word is tried , luck was not on his side) and Sen managed to take a selfie with him before he could wipe the markings away. After being reprimanded about his behavior, Sen promised Tomo that he would ask next time if he wanted them to grow closer instead of pulling stunts like that. Later the next day Sen pulled Tomohito aside and they opened up to each other about their lives and fears promising the other that they would trust in their partner and strive to live until the end of the game. Cala One of the few reapers that Sen really liked. V This asshole manipulated him into another dance project. What a butt. ... probably just revenge for making the man wear a frilly dress. Sen didn't hate him but wanted to throw a pie in his face anyways. Trivia * He really fucking loves turtles. He had a few as pets (midori, itsuki and kameko) which he kept in a large tank in his room. Gallery Sen.png|Character profile. Senfull.png|Full body temp ref. Category:Players Category:Week 12